Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 303{,}448& \\ \underline{-154{,}326}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Solution: ${3}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${{1}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{200000} - {100000} = {1}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 303{,}448& \\ \underline{-154{,}326}& \\ 149{,}122 \end{aligned}$